Melinda Halliwell
name: Melinda Patricia Halliwell age: 13 birthdate: June 14, 2007 (Gemini) species: Witch-Whitelighter affiliation: good sexual orientation: straight powers: basic witch powers ( spell casting, potion making, scrying ), telekinetic orbing, hovering, orbing future powers: healing, glamouring History Melinda Patricia Halliwell is the youngest child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, she is also their only daughter. She was born in the summer of 2007 to a mother who had been yearning for a daughter for quite some time. Piper Halliwell loved her sons, there was no doubt about that, and she wouldn't ever trade them for the world. But the mother of two boys had once foreseen a future in which she had a daughter named Melinda, and had begun to believe that little girls would never come to be....that is until Melinda was born; an event that Piper was thrilled over. Melinda was born a full witch, considering the fact that her father had been mortal by the time the little girl made her first appearance. She was given a name that went all the way back to the very deepest roots of the Halliwell family line, and she has always been proud of it. so much so that she often prefers it if people call her by her full name, Melinda, instead of shortening it to Mel. Of course, she couldn't get her family and closest friends to stop using the nick name; she often corrects anyone else - including teachers, if they attempt to shorten her name. Mel's upbringing was anything but normal. Simply because being the daughter of a Charmed One and a former Whitelighter/Elder alone meant that she would have a unique childhood, let alone being born a witch. Melinda was 1 years old when she began to manifest her powers, which her entire family expected would be some sort of witch power that, in most cases ran in the family. So they were all very surprised when Melinda Orbed her teddy bear to her side one day. This prompted her Dad and Aunt Paige to visit the Elders to see what had happened. And the answer they got only raised more questions for the magical family, and none of this made Piper feel very comfortable. The Elders were using Piper and Leo's youngest child to alter the Charmed Prophecy, which would put a bigger weight on the shoulders of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Melinda also conjured mysterious vines to appear out of know where. How she managed to do this is still a mystery to her family. After all, one could not be a Halliwell without carrying the responsibility of saving innocent souls from evil. It was in their blood after all. But the Elders were looking to alter the prophecy to allow both Chris and Melinda to be 'twice blessedtwice blessed' just as their older brother Wyatt was. This meant that they would become a greater power than the Charmed Ones had been; but with greater forces of good, meant that greater forces of evil would also exist. It was all part of the balance, of the Grand Design, equal sides of good and evil had to always exist at the same time. And this meant that Piper and Leo's children would be at an even great risk than they would be simply by being witches or even the children of a Charmed One. This new destiny meant that the three Halliwell children would never be able to live any type of normal life. Eventually the Angels of Destiny came to their senses as Piper put it, and along with some pushing and proding from Piper and her sisters Paige, Prue and Phoebe, all three children were absolved of the 'twice-blessed' destiny. However, the Whitelighter powers that the Elders had given Melinda were going to stick. They believed that for as many years as her father had been a Whitelighter, it was owed and could be well handled as Leo would be well capable of teaching all three of his children how to be Whitelighters. Melinda however doesn't remember any of this taking place as she was so very young at the time. But she's been told about it and knows all the details. And there are times when she wishes that the Angels of Destiny had never taken away her 'Twice Blessed' status. Mel thinks that if she were still Twice Blessed she maybe wouldn't be as shy as she is and that maybe people would notice her as a powerful force of good instead of simply being Wyatt and Chris's baby sister. Melinda's parents doted on her while she was growing up, and truthfully, so did her brothers to a certain extent. Of course, they were still brothers. Melinda brought a balance to the family, and was often able to get her brothers to stop fighting when the situation arose. Even though she was the youngest and the only girl - which brought with it a different set of sensibilities; the young girl always looked up to her older brothers. Wyatt was almost 5 years older than her, and Chris was about 2 1/2 years older - a distances that somehow seemed impossible to her when she was young. Still now at 13, she can't fathom what her oldest brother is going through at 18, and on his last year at Magic School. She loves her big brothers, and would endlessly stick up for them, if they ever needed it. Growing Up Halliwell Manor was a wonderful place to grow up. It was full of family history; but also full of demons, warlocks, and evil spirits, and any other number things that threatened the lives of those who lived in the Manor. It didn't matter how many demons Melinda has seen and even faced in her short life, she can't stand them. More than that, she can't understand them. Why are they so angry, and couldn't they just leave the Halliwell family alone? She has been taken from her home by demons on many occasions. And as the youngest female, she was always seen as the weakest one and thus the one that was protected the most fiercely - the one that they'd all come running after. And the truth was, the Halliwell family would come running not matter which member was being threatened. Her worst memory involving demons was a Spider Demon, who had trailed an old lover to the manor. She had once come to feed off of Piper, and Chris, but she was killed. Melinda had been put into a web, like her Mother once was. Mel doesn't remember much after being sealed up in the web; not until she was freed and her Mother and Father were running over to her. She's been taken to the Underworld; held captive in her room; taken to some office space in downtown. Most of it all seems like a blur, but what she knew for sure was that her parents, her siblings, and her family would always come for her. Even if she'd been a brat to them, she knew that she'd always run after them; no matter what kind of danger she was, or what kind of danger there was between her and saving her family. Magic School Melinda has been going to the magic school since she was in day care, and it's really like a second home as far as she's concerned. She knows the layout like the back of her hand. Each student has their own dorm room available to them, but they are allowed to go home everyday if they choose too. Melinda usually goes home everyday after school, but there are times when she prefers going to her dorm room instead. Students can use their dorm rooms as a quiet place to study during the daytime or live at school. There are some students who don't have a choice but to live at the school, because some don't have a home outside of school that they can go to. Melinda has always been very glad that she does have a home to go home to at the end of each school day. But still, being a teenager it's nice knowing she's got a safe place outside of her home that she can call her own. She's in the second semester of her eighth grade year, and she is joined by her cousins P. J. Halliwell and Tamora and Katherine Mitchell. The four girls have gone all through school together and it's no secret that Melinda is the quietest and shyest among them. Mel also tends to be the one to remind the other three about the rules they're supposed to follow and she also always tries to keep everyone happy. By doing this, she's often considered a "goodie two-shoes" by her fellow students, but make no mistake, Melinda Halliwell can be very sneaky when she has to be; especially if someone she loves is at risk. Category:Students Category:Eighth Grade